


You Shall Be Holy;

by tolstayas



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: #convertproblems, Canon Era, Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Identity, Judaism, Post-Canon, Shavuot, also probably bad theology, featuring some of that sweet sweet pierretasha domesticity for ur soul, i like to imagine lev tolstoy turning in his antisemitic grave as i write this, jewish!pierre is my fav headcanon now and nobody can stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolstayas/pseuds/tolstayas
Summary: A very self-indulgent love letter to Judaism; in which I aggressively project my entire personality onto Pierre Kirillovich Bezukhov (but then again, don't we all?). Almost certainly historically inaccurate.





	You Shall Be Holy;

[THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN TEMPORARILY REDACTED FOR HEAVY EDITING, SORRY ABOUT THAT! I'M AIMING TO HAVE IT BACK UP BEFORE SHAVUOT THIS YEAR.]

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! you can follow my main blog [@tolstayas](https://tolstayas.tumblr.com/) for more bad russian lit content, or my musical theatre blog [@jewishpierre](https://jewishpierre.tumblr.com/) for, like, edits of dave malloy lyrics


End file.
